Terlalu Lama
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: "Naruto, aku sudah tahu jawabanku. Siapkah kau mendengarnya?"/Naruto meneguk ludahnya."Sakura-chan, kan sudah kubilang nan―""Tidak mau! Aku mau mengatakannya sekarang!"sela Sakura dengan garang/fic pertama NaruSaku/Warning: bad summary/gaje/narasi ancur/


_Sudah lama ku menanti dirimu__  
><em>_Tak tahu sampai kapankah__  
><em>_Sudah lama kita bersama-sama__  
><em>_Tapi segini sajakah_

Semilir angin musim semi yang baru saja datang menentramkan jiwa menggelayut manja pada ujung anak rambut lancip berwarna kuning cerah tersebut. Anak rambut yang sudah mulai memanjang dan sebagian menutupi dahinya itu ternyata membuat si pemilik rambut terbangun―sebelumnya dia sedang tengah tertidur nyenyak.

Kelopak mata yang sedari tdai menutupi iris _sky blue_ itu membuka. Mengerjap sebanyak dua kali hingga akhirnya iris tersebut menatap warna yang serupa dengan miliknya. Dan lagi sisa-sisa guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang menari-nari dalam gravitasi bumi.

"Sakura…"

* * *

><p><strong>Terlalu Lama<strong>

**By**

**Kurousa Hime™**

* * *

><p><strong>Setting AU, OOC, typo(s), short story and gajeness<strong>

**Rated T**

**Romance**

**Uzumaki Naruto – Haruno Sakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terlalu Lama Vierra**

**The Way You Look At Me **© Christian Bautista****

* * *

><p>Gadis bermabut <em>bubble gum<em> itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Nihil.

Alis tipis berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu saling bertemu. Rasanya ada yang memanggilnya, telinga kanannya itu terasa dibisiki oleh seseorang sehingga masih terasa hawa panas di sekitar cuping telinganya.

Oh, apakah ini perbuatan hantu?

Kembali dia melanjutkan jalannya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Siang hari ini tidak terlalu panas cuacanya, dikarenakan awal musim semi masih saja sedikit tersisa angin musim dingin.

Gadis berambut gulali itu mengeratkan map-nya dalam pelukan. Siang ini dia akan menemui Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk mengikuti olimpiade Sains yang diketuai oleh pamannya sendiri.

Sakura melewati taman belakang, dikarenakan dirinya baru saja keluar dari ruang klub atletik untuk menemui beberapa hal penting lagi dengan beberapa ketua ekstrakulikuler.

Yah, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu aktif dalam organisasi apapun itu. Dia memang maniak, hamper semua kegiatan dia mengikutinya. _Well_, Sakura memang gadis yang gagah dalam angkatannya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan ketika dia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon lantai dua sekolahnya. Rambut yang khas itu mencuat melewati sela-sela pagar pembatas, membuat Sakura yakin dengan siapa sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk santai tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran sekolahnya. Cinta pertamanya. Sahabat pertamanya dan segalanya yang pertama bagi Sakura. Dada Sakura tertahan sebentar. Rasanya dia tidak dapat merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya.

Oh, ayolah kaki mungil. Segeralah pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga sebelum cairan asin jatuh dari iris_ emerald_-nya.

Secepat mungkin dengan sangat berat hati dan sulit untuk mengendalikan otaknya, Sakura dapat beranjak dari tempat itu juga. Kenapa sih dia masih teringat akan si pangeran es tersebut? Bukankah mereka sudah berakhir?

* * *

><p>Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya setelah dia tertidur sangat pulas di taman belakang sekolahnya. Yah, beginilah kalau keadaan di kelas jika sedang tidak ada gurunya, dia lebih senang untuk merebahkan diri di rerumputan.<p>

Matanya yang semula loyo karena mengantuk kini segar bugar kembali. Apalagi saat dia melihat bayangan permen kapas berjalan di kejauhan berjarak sekitar lima meter. Wow!

Baru saja diniatkan untuk menyapa permen kapas berjalan itu, tapi dihentikannya. Dia melihat permen kapas tersebut mematung. Matanya menatap arah pandang yang dituju dari objek permen kapas. Dan ternyata… _Voila!_

Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat pertamanya, rival pertamanya dan segalanya bagi dia untuk pertama kali dilalui bersama pemuda itu. Dan pemuda itu jugalah yang merebut cinta pertamanya…

Haruno Sakura. Si permen kapas berjalan.

Tak disadarinya, tangan kanannya mengepal erat membentuk sebuah kepalan yang kuat siap untuk merubuhkan siapa saja. Bunyi gemeretuk giginya juga terdengar.

Naruto mendengus dengan hidungnya. Lalu berbalik 180 derajat dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan sebal menjauhi dari tempatnya tertidur tadi.

* * *

><p><em>Rasa adalah apa yang memenuhi diri manusia. Anak kecil atau pun orang dewasa. Begitu pula denganmu. Kamu, Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki remaja yang selalu saja mencintainya. Meski kondisi dan atensinya hanya untuk orang lain. Bukan untukmu. Namun, kamu selalu tahu, bagaimana pun dia bertindak dalam hidupnya, kamu akan tetap mencintainya.<em>

_Tapi, apa dia tahu? Seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, dialah orang yang selalu mencintainya bahkan jika dia mencintai orang lain. Dialah orang yang selalu menjaga hatinya untuknya. Menantinya, tak peduli bagaimana dia menempatkannya dalam hatinya._

* * *

><p>Sakura menggeser pintu ruang kelas dengan lemas. Sudah sore saja rupanya dan keadaan di sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hanya segelintir siswa yang baru saja selesai mengikuti klub sore dan para calon peserta lomba olimpiade.<p>

Tak dinyana, Sakura piker tidak aka nada lagi orang yang berada di kelasnya. Ternyata ada satu orang yang masih tetap betah di sana sembari duduk membelakangi pintu masuk kelas. Dia sedang menikmati sejuknya angin sore musim semi.

Serbuk-serbuk bunga yang terbang di udara masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja dibuka lebar, gordyn putih tipis transparan itu berkibar dengan kencang.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem cukup keras agar membuyarkan lamunan sang penghuni terakhir sebelumnya.

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_!" si penghuni terakhir memberikan cengiran khas-nya. Lalu dia melompat pelan dari posisinya yang duduk bersila di atas meja kelas. "Pulang bareng, yuk?" tawarnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Sahabatnya ini memang yang paling baik sedunia deh. Mau saja menunggu dirinya sampai sore begini.

"Ayo!" Sakura menyambar tas sekolahnya dengan cepat lalu berjalan beriringan keluar bersama dengan Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Bertahun-tahun, sejak kecil, kamu selalu mencintainya. Seolah mendedikasikan seluruh rasamu hanya untuk dirinya. Dia yang tak peduli padamu, dia yang gagah, dan dia yang selalu mampu menawan hatimu hanya dengan satu tatapan tanpa kata.<em>

_Kamu tak pernah melihat apa yang ada di sekitarmu, semua untuk dirinya. Tak peduli bagaimana buruknya ia dalam dendam yang mencengkram. Kamu akan tetap mencintainya._

_Dan kamu bersyukur akan hal itu. Walau dia sama sekali tidak pernah mau menyadarinya tapi_…

… _terima kasih._

* * *

><p>Tiga hari pasca penembakan Naruto. Sakura masih tidak mempercayai hal ini.<p>

Dia sungguh terkejut. Oh, salah. Dia sungguh terkejut bukan karena Naruto yang telah lama menyukainya. Sakura tahu akan hal itu, karena insting seorang perempuan sangat peka terhadap hal tersebut. Tapi, yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah naruto menembaknya di depan seluruh murid Konoha Senior High School saat satu angkatan mereka tengah mengadakan pengumuman lengkap tentang perlombaan yang dibina oleh angkatan mereka.

Gezz… Sakura sungguh sangat malu sekali mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Wajah Naruto yang tampak konyol, jahil, dan aneh itu dalam beberapa menit berubah menjadi sangat serius dan… _hell! Yeah, he's really handsome!_

Sakura mengaduk jus strawberry-nya sambil melamun. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Dari yang bingung, malu, senang, sedih, kesal, dan lain-lain.

Bahkan pamannya yang melihat perubahan ekspresi keponakan satu-satunya tersebut menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Jika, dia ledakan di sini maka keponakannya itu pasti akan membuat dirinya tamat sebelum menikah. Mati muda.

"Sudah melamunnya?" Tanya suara berat Kakashi.

"Ha? Hah?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Tampangnya yang bengong dengan mulut berbentuk seperti huruf o itu tampak membuatnya imut.

Kakashi tertawa kecil dibalik maskernya. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Kakshi langsung menohok.

"Apa sih maksudmu, Kakashi?" geram Sakura. "Kau kan dengar sendiri kemarin." Mau tidak mau, yang namanya seorang wanita pasti akan menceritakan hal yang seharusnya mereka tidak ceritakan kepada orang lain. Yah, seperti Sakura ini lah orangnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Maklum Kakashi.

"Tuh, kau tahu. Dia tidak memintaku untuk menjawab pernyataannya kemarin. Mungkin karena dia juga tahu bahwa aku masih memikirkan…," Sakura menarik nafasnya sebentar dengan berat. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

Kakashi masih tetap diam mendengarkan keponakannya ber-curhat sambil sesekali memotong-motong strawberry cake pesanan Sakura.

"Tapi, apakah dia tidak mau tahu jawabanku, Kakashi?" Sakura menatap lekat pada Kakashi. Mimiknya seakan menuntut Kakashi untuk menjawabnya.

"Sakura… Terkadang, seorang laki-laki lebih baik tidak mendapat jawaban atas apa yang dia nyatakan kepada seseorang. Terlebih, jika dia sudah lama mencintaimu dan tahu bahwa dirimu masih mencintai orang lain." Kakashi berkata sangat hati-hati, Sakura baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak protes namun Kakashi menyelanya. "Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kau menolaknya?"

Sakura tampak mengernyit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. "Mungkin, dia akan menjauhiku. Tidak bias lagi akrab dengannya."

"Nah, itu―"

"Tapi, aku rasa tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi pada kami! Aku tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto. Dia tidak akan mungkin begitu padakau… Tapi, bias saja, sih…" nada suara Sakura menjadi kecil pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hm, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau menerimanya?"

"Itu tidak―" Sakura diberi tatapan tajam oleh Kakashi. Dia menelan ludah cepat. "Um, mungkin… Dia akan berpikiran bahwa aku menjadikannya sebagai pelarianku?"

"Jadi?" Kakashi menaruh garpu dan pisau kecil di hadapan Sakura. Sakura menambah kerutan di dahinya yang lebar tersebut.

"Jadi apa?"

"Kesimpulannya?" jawab Kakashi enteng.

Gezz… Ingatkan lagi pada Sakura bahwa solusi untuk curhat kepada Kakashi tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan dia tidak akan curhat lagi dengan Kakashi sampai kapanpun!

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun…<em>"

"_Jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura-chan_."

.

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya saat ia mendengar suara ibunya memanggilnya. Wajah Sakura tampak merah karena udara panas. Keringat membasahi wajahnya dan helaian rambutnya menempel di dahi dan wajahnya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil berusaha mengambil nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya—lalu membuka jendela kamarnya.

Udara segar yang bertiup masuk dari luar jendela tidak dapat menenangkan pikirannya, "Kenapa aku malah bermimpi hal seperti itu akhir-akhir ini, ya…" gumamnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura selalu bermimpi hal yang sama. Mimpi di mana ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Apakah ini efek atas jawaban curhatan-curhatan tidak bermutu pada Kakashi?

Ia memegangi dadanya dengan posisi aneh. Detak jantungnya, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja meningkat. Mengapa? Mengapa setelah ia memikirkan tentang kejadian itu, hatinya selalu terasa sakit begini?

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingat. Cara mu melirikku.<em>

_Saat kita pertama kali bertemu._

_Yah… aku ingat._

* * *

><p>Hanami atau festival bunga sakura bagi orang Jepang merupakan event yang sangat dinanti. Dan seperti biasa hanami tahun ini sangat ramai. Mekarnya sakura merupakan moment yang paling ditunggu bagi semua orang jepang. Sakura memang selalu mengundang decak kagum. Termasuk gadis yang memiliki rambut yang senada dengan bunga sakura ini. Mata emeraldnya terus memandangi bunga sakura dengan kagum. Parasnya bertambah cantik saat bibirnya tersenyum. Dia sedang duduk sendirian. Gadis itu menutup mata. Menikmati wangi angin musim semi.<p>

"Ehm…" Suara dehaman membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Matanya mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Mata birunya menatap gadis itu. Rambut pirangnya sedikit bergerak karena angin. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ngh… iya," Sakura menjawab canggung. Pasalnya dia sedang sendirian di sini. Terlebih lagi yang mendatanginya adalah orang yang menembaknya seminggu yang lalu.

"Kenapa sendirian, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto sembari merebahkan badannya di tikar yang Sakura gelar. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala untuk menyangga.

"Mereka semua sedang membeli makanannya, Naruto." Jawab Sakura kalem.

"Ah, apakah aku akan dibelikan ramen?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Sakura tertawa pelan. Dasar Naruto! Masih saja memikirkan ramen. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sejenak terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang sebentar lagi akan usai menghiasi di sudut-sudut taman sekolah. Naruto menangkap satu helai kelopak bunga sakura, kemudian memainkannya dengan memutar-mutar kelopak tersebut.

Sakura melihat Naruto dari ujung matanya. Ada sedikit rasa keingintahuan yang sangat besar untuk ditanyakan kepada Naruto. Mengenai bagaimana perasaan Sakura kepadanya. Apakah dia tidak penasaran?

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura ragu. Naruto meresponnya dengan menengokan kepalanya kepada Sakura. Matanya mengisyaratkan 'apa'?

"Apa… Apakah kau tidak ingin tahu perasaanku padamu?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah mau menjawab apa. Tapi, akhirnya dia langsung tersenyum. Tidak senyum andalannya, ini lebih lembut dan terasa…

"Tidak perlu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku pikir, aku akan menunggu meskipun itu… um, agak lama. Aku tahu kok, kamu masih sangat menyukai atau mencintai si Teme itu. Tapi, ini resikoku. Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Mungkin nanti saja!" Naruto lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu. "Ternyata aku bias mengucapkan kata sekeran tadi! Yeah!"

Sakura tentu saja hanya bias ber-_sweatdrop_.

* * *

><p><em>Coz there's something in the way you look at me…<em>

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece…_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be…_

_I'd never know what you see…_

_But there's something in the way you look at me…_

* * *

><p>'<em>Ganbarisu, Sakura-<em>chan_! Kau tak boleh menyerah di sini!_'

'_Aku, pasti akan membantumu untuk mendekati Teme!_

'_Tenang saja Sakura-_cahan_! Kau sangat cantik, kok._'

'_Sakura-_chan_…_'

'_Sakura-_chan_…_'

Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya. Entah mengapa dia bias melamun di saat rapat ekstrakulikuler bersama ini. Sungguh membuat Sakura kesal dalam hatinya. Terlebih yang muncul adalah bayang-bayang masa lalu bersama dengan Naruto.

Sakura melihat tetesan-tetesan kecil di atas permukaan kayu―meja rapat. Tangannya secara iasa bergerak iasah matanya. Rupanya ia tanpa sengaja meneteskan air mata. Sakura tertawa kecil, "Dasar payah aku ini… Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan si bodoh itu? Haah, ternyata aku menyukainya…"

Eh? Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa dia bilang bahwa dia menyukai Naruto? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ini bukanlah suatu kenangan masa kecil belaka yang merindukannya. Tetapi perasaan dan niatannya ini memang sudah muncul dari dirinya sendiri. Sakura tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Rupanya begitu, sekarang ia tahu apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Naruto.

Sakura segera berlari keluar dari ruang rapat. Meninggalkan segala kebingungan yang tertera nyata di wajah para ketua ekstrakulikuler yang sedang rapat.

Ada apa dengan si nona gagah angkatan mereka itu?

* * *

><p>Sakura segera berlari menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai tiga. Menurut perkiraannya pasti Naruto masih berada di sana dan pasti akan menunggunya dia pulang lagi.<p>

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Yah, sudah sepekan ini dia memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya pada Naruto. Walau awalnya peringkat pertama masih diduduki oleh sang bungsu Uchiha, namun kehadiran Naruto yang terlalu mencolok semenjak mereka putus membuat Sakura merasakan cinta kembali.

Sakura sampai di lantai tiga gedung sekolah utama. Dua kelas daru tangga adalah kelasnya. Dia tarik nafas pelan-pelan melaraskan irama deru nafas yang terlalu sembrono dikeluarkan.

Rambutnya dia rapihkan terlebih dahulu, lalu seragamnya. Dan kemudia dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya. Membuka pintu geser bercat putih itu dengan ragu, namun akhirnya dimantapkannya. Dan, pintu itu sukses dibuka.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang digeser, lelaki yang sejak tadi duduk di meja menghadap berlawanan dari sisi Sakura itu menoleh sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Sakura jadi ragu dan sangat berdebar-debar.

Oh, ini kedua kalinya dia akan menembak lelaki yang disukainya. Tentu saja sangat berdebar-debar, bukan? Sakura maju selangkah demi selangkah. Dia tundukan kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Naruto emmandangnya heran. Tiba-tiba Sakura menatap tajam tepat ke bola mata _sky blue_ tersebut. Naruto pun membalasnya dengan berani ke si pemilik _emerald_.

"Naruto, aku sudah tahu jawabanku. Siapkah kau mendengarnya?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "Sakura-_chan_, kan sudah kubilang nan―"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau mengatakannya sekarang!" sela Sakura dengan garang. Lagi-lagi Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat.

"Ba-baiklah Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Desah Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum manis sekali sehingga membuat Naruto memerah wajahnya.

"Dengarkan ya…"

"Aku…"

* * *

><p><em>Hari ini ku akan menyatakan cinta<em>

_Nyatakan cinta_

_Aku tak mau menunggu terlalu lama_

_Terlalu lama_

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notenotenote:<strong>

Huhuhu… Saya tahu, saya tahu. Pasti ga ada _feel_ -nya dan maksa banget, ga nyambung satu sama lain narasinya. Huhu… Udahlah, saya Cuma mau mencoba buat fic dengan NaruSaku sebagai pair-nya. Baru kali ini nih yang pertama. Maaf kalau sangat-sangat jelek! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dan maaf ya Miura Aii, gagal begini karyanya. Nanti deh Nna bikini lagi yang konsep dari I Give My First Love To You, Naruto akan meninggal di fic itu. Khukhukhu~ Yang mau review, flame, silahkan saja. Cuma baca juga boleh! Sampai bertemu lagi di fic selanjutnya! _**Jaa matta ne!**_


End file.
